


garmonbozia

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Edging, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Jjbek, Lap dancing, M/M, Oral Sex, Otapliroy, Pliroy, Public Sex, Viturio, otayuri - Freeform, victurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Childhood ended at Hatsetsu. Why didn't Viktor even notice?





	garmonbozia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatAvalon (CazinaIna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CazinaIna/gifts).



> [CatAvalon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CazinaIna/pseuds/CatAvalon)  
> made this request on tumblr: _I ain't going on anon no more (; How about some edging/ruined orgasms? Your last fic just got me in the NEED to see it in your style_ Not a lot of edging. Probably watched way too much Twin Peaks while I wrote it. 
> 
> _Bob! I want all my garmonbozia (pain and sorrow)._ So maybe Yuri is Laura Palmer or something? idk

It doesn't matter if he's engaged. Katsudon can watch for all Yuri cares. Viktor saw him at the rink. Yuri showed him. He’ll see him in Yuri’s bedroom. He’ll show Viktor some more. And he’ll come. Yuri is willing to bet every gold medal against Viktor’s. The old man will definitely come.

He didn't say it with words. Yuri caught his resolve when Viktor walked into the locker room and saw. Yuri zips up his tracksuit. “Oh my god. Get up, asshole.” Was JJ asleep? On the tile? Otabek nudges his shoulder with one Jordan. “Why'd you have to make him come twice? You know that knocks him out.” Yuri slaps him. Not hard. “Leroy! Your fiancé's here!”

His eyes open, automatically. That trick always works. Otabek helps him up after Yuri steps over him. He better get some lunch. Viktor is coming by, tonight.

++

He couldn't have champagne. “You're still a kid.”

He couldn't go to a club. “You're just sixteen, Yurio.”

He couldn't have anyone sleep over after a date. “Seriously? Not while you live in my house.”

“You're so cute! I remember, when I was your age…” Viktor tousled his hair. “I was cute, too. Remember, Yakov?”

Yuri didn't want to be cute. He wasn't cute. He was fierce, frightening, an insatiable monster. A soldier who shot down the competition. “Fuck you, old man.”

“Hey!” Was it funny or sad when Yakov and Viktor were both offended? It could be both. Viktor cupped his cheek. “Nothing wrong with being sixteen, Yurio. It's a lovely age. Enjoy it.”

“I am.” He pushed his hand away. “None of you can stop me from enjoying it, either.” Let Viktor act like he invented _love and life_. Yuri could've cared less, anymore. He didn't need Viktor. He had all the dick he wanted.

++

They passed Yuri back and forth like the bottle of Crystal. Otabek would have Yuri on his lap, finger one knuckle deep in his ass as Yuri played with his dick. JJ would push the bottle neck against Otabek's cheek until he finally looked his way and then they'd switch it up. Otabek would trade sloppy kisses with JJ as Yuri climbed on JJ’s lap and ground against him. Otabek sat back, drinking as Yuri moaned. As JJ nudged his leather pants down a little more. As he wrapped his hand around Yuri's dick.

“He's a dirty little kitty cat, aye?”

Otabek leaned over and smacked Yuri's bare ass. Yuri threw his head back and let his hair fly all around. That was good as a yes.

“Our pretty little kitty.” JJ and Otabek were kissing again. Well, not so much _kissing_. Otabek was biting JJ’s lower lip and JJ was panting, showing Otabek all his teeth. And their hands were all over Yuri, now. Under his shirt. Between his legs. Fingers in his mouth. Inside his body. The bottle rolled under their table. JJ would probably leave a big tip for spilling champagne on the carpet. He always carries extra cash for reasons like that. Otabek said it was sweet.

 _Sweet of you, Jean_.

 _Not at all, Beks_.

Yuri would always take one bill off the top. _Naughty boy_. Otabek would grab his chin and kiss him. Hard. _Very, very bad boy_. He loved being bad for him.

But that was for later. Right now, JJ was pushing Yuri's head under the table. Between Otabek's legs. “Warm up for me, kitty cat.” Wet carpet couldn't soak leather pants. Wet carpet made no difference.

The waitress knocked before she stepped through the red curtain. “Come on in.” JJ hollered a bit too loudly. The club music wasn't that loud. He pushed Yuri's head so far forward he nearly choked on Otabek's dick. And it was so hard to remember to breath. “You guys serve Grey Goose? We need a bottle of Grey Goose. Please.” He had to breath. Needed to breath. JJ yanked his head back and he gasped.

“Coming up.”

She must've left, because Otabek’s hand was on top of JJ’s, and they worked Yuri's head up and down as they bit at each other's lips. “You're so sweet, Jean.” Otabek’s fingers curled through JJ’s fingers, deep into Yuri's hair. “So sweet.” Yuri shut his eyes tight, and Otabek thrust into his mouth.

“Do it, Beks.” There was so much come. So much. So much it dribbled down his chin. JJ reached down. He swiped it off and sucked it off his finger. “My turn, kitty cat.” Yuri watched him unbuckle his pants. “Better hurry. The waitress is fast.”

++

He will be here any minute. Yuri doesn't need a clock and he doesn't need a call. He can feel it in his blood. Viktor was coming.

Viktor. He was always there, like some shadow in the future, always one step ahead, Yuri was always one step behind, always. Was Viktor what he would become? Was Yuri what Viktor used to be? Was that how he knew? Yuri lays on the mattress and stares at the popcorn ceiling. Maybe so.

Maybe so.

He doesn't move when the door opens. He left it unlocked. He doesn't look when he hears the soft pad of Italian shoes on short carpet. He closes his eyes. He sees the stars when he closes them. He sees forever.

“Yura,” not _Yurio_. “What were you showing me in that locker room?”

He laughs, because Viktor damn well _knows_. “You love playing stupid.” He opens his eyes. He sees his future staring down at him. And Yuri? Yuri feels like there is no tomorrow. There is only right now. “You know what you saw. Otabek Altin. JJ Leroy. And me. We were fucking.” He rubs his face against the white terry cloth sleeve of his hotel robe. “What did you think? Did you like it?”

He likes how Viktor's lip trembles. How one eye is hidden and one eye is staring down at him. He likes how he shakes his head and mouths, _no! No, no, no!_

“Why are you lying?” He sits up. He lets the robe fall over his shoulder. Lets him see all the bites and scratches they left on him. Marking him. One set, right under his nipple is shaped like initials. Another, on his belly, almost looks like a gun. “They were rough with me, Vitya. You saw how they had me bent over the sink. JJ really likes going after Otabek. But you saw. Today he didn't bother waiting. And they kept going and going, too.” He shoves two fingers in his mouth.

“What happened to you, Yura?” He whispers it. His voice is shaking. “What in the world happened to the little boy I knew?”

He stands up. He lets the robe fall. Viktor knows why he's here. They both know. “You let him go.”

++

JJ was the first one. His kisses were wet and his hands were all over him, under his tracksuit, his shorts, and he loved biting him. “Gonna break you in.” He led Yuri down a dark hall, in a mildew hotel behind a flashing neon sign, lost somewhere in the nooks and crannies of Montreal. There were cracks in the ceiling. There were springs poking at his back. And there was JJ. “I'm gonna show you all the things you wanna know.”

All the things he dreamt of.

JJ pulled down his red track pants. “Yes or no, kitty cat. You in?”

“Hurry up. You talk too much.”

Otabek was the next one. His kisses were rough and he liked to watch Yuri touch himself. “Show me what you know.” Yuri already learned about finger banging. Sucking dick. Taking it up the ass. And he told him. Otabek laid back in the soft glow of the hotel lamp light and smiled. “Want to learn something else?”

Something else was jerking off, over and over. Over and over, and never, not once, ever -

Otabek would pinch the base of his dick when he was about to come. “The moment right before.” His lips touched Yuri's when he spoke. “That moment is like standing at the very edge of a cliff when the wind is blowing at your back. The moment you're about to fall.” He smiled as Yuri gasped for air. “Stay there.” He shivered and he shook. “Don't fall. Just stay right there.”

Right there.

And then he found them. The both of them. It was their last day in Barcelona and Yuri found Otabek fucking JJ on all fours in Yuri's hotel bed. Otabek stopped to turn around and tell him: “Close the door.”

There was already come all over JJ’s tramp stamp. Yuri stepped forward. He swiped one finger over it. Held his finger up and let it drip into his mouth. JJ looked over his shoulder at Otabek. “Took him long enough to get here.”

++

Viktor is backing away. Of course he's backing away. He always tried to pretend this wasn't going to happen. He knows it is. He knows it like he knows his own name. He turns his head when Yuri backs him up against the wall. When Yuri presses his naked body against the Armani suit. Groans when Yuri's nails scrape over it. Feeling Viktor under the silk. “You could've had me in Hatsetsu.”

“I know.”

Yuri’s mouth hovers over his throat. He smiles as Viktor whimpers. “I was in the next room. Right there. You could hear me jerking off, couldn't you, Viktor.”

“I was falling in love.”

Love? Viktor loves gold. He doesn't love _people_. “You're not in love yet. Not until your little piggie takes first. And he can't, as long as I'm around.” He doesn't have to wiggle up against him to know Viktor is hard. But he does. And he is. “I'm a gold medal winner, Vitya.”

“Yes.” It’s a small word and it's as large as a sky filled with stars.

Yuri is grinding against him, now. “Remember that last night in Hatsetsu? On the beach?”

“I meant it, Vitya.” Yuri snarls when Viktor moans. When he shakes his head and tries to say no. “I meant it!” He reaches down. He touches Viktor through his clothes. “I hate you!” He yells it, just like he did that night, under stars that float like ghosts in his memory.

++

“What's new, pussycat?” It was midnight in Montreal, but JJ always picked up when Yuri calls. “Everything okay?”

Yuri rubbed his face. His eyes. His neck. “No.” Otabek was outside, smoking his one weekly cigarette on the balcony. “No. Nothing is okay.”

JJ chuckled. “What's the matter? You wear Beks out or something?”

“No.” His arm plops down on the pillow over his head. The sheets are sticky, and he’s afraid to close his eyes. “I don't want to go back to St Petersburg and my visa expires tomorrow.”

“I can get you an apartment here.”

If he closes his eyes, he will see the it again. He will see the night sky. A sky that will exist forever. It is like seeing beyond himself. He doesn't want to.

“I'll come visit you, take care of you. Give you everything you need.”

Otabek closes the sliding glass door. “Who's that?”

“Tell Beks I want him to visit, too.” Yuri feels the dip in the mattress. Feels the fist in his hair. “Put the speaker on, baby. Let me talk to Beks.”

Otabek bites his neck as Yuri puts the phone on the nightstand.

“Did you let him come yet?” JJ’s voice is a thousand miles away and it is curling around Yuri's dick with Otabek's hand.

“Not yet, Jean. Not sure if I feel like it.”

“Aw, you're such a hard ass. Let him come. I wanna hear it.”

Otabek's touch is rough. It reaches a place so hard to find, tucked away and lost in nooks and crannies sweeps everything away with the twist of his wrist. “You're real sweet, aren't you Jean?” Yuri arches his back. He closes his eyes. He sees stars. So many stars.

“Oh yeah, kitty cat.”

++

He's about to come. Yuri can see the flush on his face. The sweat on his lip. The fear in his eyes when he tosses his hair back and groans. “You like that?” Yuri's hand is in his pants. Over his shorts. And he's got him. Got him in his hand as he's pumping him. Pumping harder and harder until the silk gets a little wet and his knees give just enough to make him slide against Yuri's knee. “Yeah, you like that.”

Maybe this is who he will be one day? Some silly fool who thinks he's going to marry another silly fool. Some idiot who doesn't know what to do when he's got the world at his feet. Some fallen god who can barely stand when the next Big Thing is right there, staring him in the eye.

Yuri hates that. Hates him. Hates how he wants rip off all his clothes and make him finally admit -

 _”You want me, Vitya? Want to fuck me?”_ Viktor whimpers and Yuri grabs the base of his dick. “No.” Pulls his pants down. Pulls his shorts down. Stares at it. It's pulsing. Viktor sobs as Yuri bends his head. As Yuri gets on his knees. As Yuri takes what's his, and Viktor comes.

++

It's been a year, and Yuri still isn't used to Montreal. His French was always shit, and it hasn't gotten any better, no matter what JJ says. He doesn't care. His English is good enough and so is the visa.

He is far away from St Petersburg, and that's what counts.

 _Don't do this_ , Viktor begged him. _I'm not mad._ Yuri stops in the middle of his warm up jog and leans against an oak tree in the park. _Don't leave Russia_. As if Russia was a good enough reason to stay.

Yuri watches JJ running several meters ahead of him with Isabella. He rarely does more than wave when she is around. She calls him sweetheart and she's got him all day. That's fine. Yuri only needs him when the stars are out.

++


End file.
